I Reach for You
by Lacus Klein
Summary: Songfic. Pathetic, but attempted anyways.TsukasaxTomonori.


I Reach For You

By: Lacus Klein

Dislclaimer: No characters mine, as always. Neither is the song in the fic. It just inspired me.

Summary: As the Erasers depart, Tsukasa Amou must make his decision: Should he go back with them or remain with the person who loves him for who he is?

Quick Notes: First attempt at the songfic. It was just inspired when I was listening to this song, so I thought I'd try to write it down. Hope it turns out decent.

The night is wavering in the water The greening shore is so still and silent That it is painful

Tsukasa stared up at the ship as the other Erasers looked back at him. Standing in uniform, he remained silent as they spoke. "This is your last chance to regain your place Israfel. Will you return to us or remain with the humans?" the leader asked him.

"Regain my place?" Tsukasa whispered.

If only I could wait For a beautiful dawn With a pure heart

Across town, Tomonori raced towards the harbor. He'd seen the lights of the Eraser ship, and couldn't find Tsukasa. His worry came to grips with him when he found the letter waiting for him in the chapel. Tsukasa was going to meet with the flinal fleet of Erasers. He wouldn't say why, but it sounded too much like saying goodbye.

He can't leave! Tomonori thought frantically. He's not one of them anymore!

Meanwhile, Tsukasa looked down, thinking over what he'd just been told. He thought of Tomonori and the others. His friends, his new family. Was this really right?

Who told me that there is a land without any conflict Beyond the dark seas and skies?  
No one can reach that land,  
Or perhaps it only exists in someone's heart

"Tsukasa!"

Tsukasa turned at the familiar voice as he stepped up onto the platform of the ship. Near the ship, Tomonori stood, trying to catch his breath. Tsukasa's eyes widened. "Tomonori-san?" he whispered.

"Don't go! You aren't one of them!" Tomonori told him.

"Tomonori-san..." Tsukasa stared, his eyes wide.

"Make your choice Israfel. We haven't much time." the leader told him.

"I..." Tsukasa trailed off. His mind flooded with images of the past. He couldn't stop staring at Tomonori.

A melody that can quench the thirst Of the land that calms the waters' flow Even if it does not exist anywhere right now,  
I will come to possess it Always, someday, for sure

The memories flooded back, and Tsukasa was frozen. All those times, when he thought no one could possibly care about him, Tomonori was there. And now, as he was about to leave without even saying goodbye, he was stillt there. He came because he cared.

"Tomonori-san... I can't. I don't belong here. Not after all the horrible things I've done in the past." Tsukasa said sadly.

Tomonori stared at him with wide eyes. "Tsukasa, don't do this. You belong here. It doesn't matter what you did in the past. You're still Tsukasa Amou!" he called.

But Tsukasa just sighed. "I'm sorry Tomonori-san." he whispered, turning to walk away.

But as he began, Tomonori called him again. "Tsukasa wait!"

He stood still, not daring to turn around. I can't face him, he thought. I can't stay. I just can't.

"I love you Tsukasa."

"You... do?" Tsukasa whispered, trying to force himself to turn around. But he couldn't make himself move. It was like his body had suddenly turned to stone.

Tomonori swallowed hard. He had to say this now, and hope Tsukasa would understand. "I love you more then anything. You're my friend, my family. I don't want to imagine life without you." he said, though the last part ended up being choked out.

Let the token of water be in my hands Even after engulfing all the flames,  
It still conginues to flow, gently and broadly I will reach its tranquility Always, someday, for sure

Tears welled up in Tsukasa's eyes. Suddenly, he felt the ice around his body break. "I'm sorry! I can't do this!" he cried, turning and jumping back off. Tomonori hurried over and caught him as he fell. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't say it!" Tsukasa cried as he hugged him tightly.

"It's okay." Tomonori said softly, holding him tight. "Just don't leave."

"I won't." Tsukasa whispered back.

With your hand in mine...

End

Comments: Really short. Personally, I don't care for it. I just put it up because the thought was there. Please, don't be too harsh. Please? 


End file.
